


the tears of a killer(Jeff x reader)

by Issy_The_Killer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Creepypasta, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Marriage, Horror, Past Abuse, Revenge, Romance, Runaway, Sad moments, Slow Burn, evil ex-girlfriend, evil husband, evil stepdad, fighting scenes, lots of angry jeff, will scar for life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issy_The_Killer/pseuds/Issy_The_Killer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years ago y/n meet him, the famous Jeff the killer, after what your dad did to you, you really didn't care if you lived or died but he saw something different in you and took you what can go wrong right...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. life in hell

( sorry guys for the spelling mistakes and gore this is my first fanfic and is based on a girls POV soz all you guys out there the next book is in your POV so plz don't be mad at me love u guys and hope u enjoy this Issy)

Y/n groaned slowly getting from her now bloodied bed from last nights "special treatment"(AKA drunk parent abuse) slowly getting up and crawling to the bath room to clear up the bloodied mess also know as y/n slowly removing almost all of the blood that covered her once beautiful face now cover with blood and cuts *why does my life have to be like this* y/n thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flash back  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"this is your own fault y/n if you were never born you would not be in this situation" your father slurred, slumbering over to you holding broken beer bottle. You were eyeing down the sharp pieces of glass in you fathers hand, slowly raising the bottle and smashing it against your body you have learnt not to cry out with pain because it would only aggrivate him and make him hit you harder. You slowly began to go in and out of conscious until you finally passed out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of flash back  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly cleaning up the mess that is your face you apply makeup to coverup the cuts and brusing and started getting ready for school

*tiny time skip*

You left your house not waking your passed out parents. You started walking and took a short cut through the forest next to your house because you knew that it would be 20mins faster  
but what you didn't know is that a killer was watching you and waiting for the perfect time to strike

*Jeff's POV*

I have been watching y/n walk to school everyday for the last 3 months and she still didn't know that i was there which is brilliant but she seem different to my many other victims she almost looks like slendy, tall, thin, rather large arms, but her face is normal  
(don't think anyone of u guys looks like this but just use your imagination OK)  
I slowly sneak up behind her until I step on a FUCKIN STICK I quickly step behind a tree before y/n and turn around and see me. I hold my breath so she can't hear me. When I think she has walked away I come face to face with her looking at me with a look of annoyence on her face "what do you want" she growled at me before she could do anything I have my knife up to her neck "don't talk to me like that bitch" I whisper-shout holding the knife even closer to her neck I was expecting her to look scared but she was just staring at me with no emotion at all, "go ahead kill me no one will miss me anyway" she said looking straight in the eye. I'm not shocked I have seen what her parents have done to her brutally hit and abuse her, I release her not looking at her I can tell she is shocked "why aren't you killing me JUST DO IT NOBODY CARE ABOUT ME SO JUST DO IT!!!!" She shouts at me all I do is just look at her next thing I knew, I was taking her to the mansion to ask slendy if he need a new proxy


	2. why me

Y/n POV

I was being dragged further and further into the dark forest by this guy who looks my age which is weird because I recognize him from some where then I realized who he was "y-your Jeff the killer your ment to be dead" y/n stuttered, he turned around and looked at you, you thought he would be angry or annoyed but he looked at you with something else...pity?

"u-um so are you going to kill me or not because I was going to do it any way so-"

"don't" he said

"w-why, why would you care anyway I just meet you well I know that your a famous killer and stuff but still you don't even know me" y/n started to get angry " why are you even talking to me you don't care about me anyway so JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE ME BACK TO MY HOUSE NOW!!!" you shout then suddenly you felt something come shooting out of you back, you scream in pain. The pain was unbearable, you look up in front of you to see Jeff on a tree with white and f/c coloured tendrils around him the next thing I knew I passed out

*Jeff's POV*

holy shit she is the daughter of Offenderman I need to get to slender now *SLENDEY I NEED HELP NOW* I thought next thing I knew slender was on the ground in front of me and knocked out y/n "so you finally ask for help Jeffrey " slenderman smirked "shut up and don't call me that slender" Jeff growled, glaring at the tall man in front of him "come on lets take her to the mansion and talk to Offenderman" he said slowly walking over to y/n and lifting her and teleporting away "and of coarse he forgot me" Jeff grumbled and carried on walking to towards the mansion.

~~time skip~~

Y/n POV

I slowly wake up, my eyes are blurry and my back is aches painful. slowly one by one the memory come back, my eyes adjust to the dark room I look around, I can tell I'm not In my house there is a black desk, a double bed and a f/c closet. "so you have finally woken y/n" I hear in the darkest corner of the room, a tall figure with a trench coat and no face came over and sat on a chair the was with the desk

"who are you " I say looking at the figure. the tall figure chuckles " I cant believe that my own daughter doesn't know who I am" I stare at him dumb folded "my dad abused me and tried to kill me many times" I say angrily at the thing "that man was never your father he was your stepfather I...am your real father and my name is Offenderman but you can call me dad" Offenderman said 'looking' at me *I wonder how he can speck or even eat?* you think, Offenderman chuckles " I can read minds y/n and I don't eat food I eat souls like my brothers but I prefer female souls they are sweet but males are tuff and sour but i do it an um special way" he states looking over at the door.

There was a knock and a tall man with a suit on comes in to the room first looking at me then Offenderman "ahhh I see you have woken up sorry for knocking you out for a bit but your tendrils where a bit of a hassle so I had to, to take you to your new home-" the man says quickly interrupted by you "what do you mean staying im going home as soon and I ge-t dressss wait WHAT" you shout quickly looking at your new cloths that where in a neat pile in the corner where Offenderman was standing.

one of my proxy get you changed Sally she gave you the night gown, you slowly look at the pink night gown lying closes to your body. "oh my I forgot to intrados my self I am Slenderman you have meet your true father Offenderman and I have two other brothers Trenderman and Splenderman" he say with a grin on his face *so Offenderma- no Dad was telling the truth* you think looking at the brothers "we can both read minds you know" they say in sync then looking at each other and laugh together

Soon after they left I got changed and when down stairs "HOLY SHIT" you say quietly looking at how big it living room was it was like a palace. I looked around the living room to see a boy who was dressed up like link but with no eyes. Then he turned around from his game to look at you "ahh so you must be y/n" the elf says looking in your direction "u-um" "oh sorry I forgot to say my name the names BEN, BEN Drowned nice to meet you" he says extending a hand you shake his hand with a smile "so what game you playing " you ask looking at the massive Tv "GTA 5 wanna play" he asked turning to you "sure" you say grabbing a controller and sitting next to him. *wow what a weird day* you thought continuing play the game.

~~Author notes~~  
OMG your Offenderman's daughter lucky I'm so jealous. lets see how the story goes.  
Issy


	3. danger awaits

~y/n POV~

After playing 4 hours of GTA 5 you slowly began getting more and more tired, soon you was fast asleep in BEN arms.

~Dream~

You where surrounded in darkness, float in the dark trying to find a way out but to have no success soon you see a glowing red ball up ahead so you try to go in that direction as you get closer you see that the red ball is a figure as you get even closer you see that it looks like a demon or devil of some sort because it has horns soon you are standing right in front of the figure the figure is much, much bigger than you it looks down on you and says in a deep voice " I can only worn you of the danger ahead in you life if you continue to live with the pasta's come with me join me and I will protect you from anything I with help you with anything if you because my wife and we can share the underworld together just you and me together for eternity. you were about to ask something when you heard Jeff's voice calling your name in the distance you turn around to he's small figure running towards you he then shouted "get way from Zalgo" you turn around to see that Zalgo had disappeared and nothing was there then a bright white light hit you.

~Dream ends~

You woke up to see that you were floating and all the pasta's where looking at you with terror in their eyes all behind Slenderman and dad with their tendrils out, you look behind you to see that the same tendrils where behind you. You scream and black out.

~Offenderman's POV~

I had to knock out y/n because her tendril were really strong. Just a few moments ago she was asleep in BEN's arms next thing she was floating med air with her eyes closed and screaming with tendrils out and going everywhere. I quickly told everyone to get behind me and Slender. Once everyone was behind us we used our tendrils to stop her from hurting anyone. After about five minutes she fell to the floor any looked at us in shock she looked behind he rand saw her tendril i went over to her just as she started to scream and put her to sleep. I quickly looked at slender with a worried look on his face, i knew what this meant...Zalgo, that bastard he is messing with my daughter and getting away with it i don't think so that bastard is going to pay for it. i turn to face slender again this time i was furious and i could tell that slender was getting more and more nervous probable because he knows what i'm capable of and it is not good. i pick y/n and take her to her room Jeff following close behind as i enter her room i look and she that her room is blank no pictures on the walls, no colorful pillows nothing it almost looks...sad. i turn to see Jeff thinking the same thing i place her in her bed and turn to face Jeff he looks concerned "stay, watch her tonight i will talk to you in the morning" i turn and walk out of the room.

 

~Jeff's POV~

As Offender leave I turn and look at the sleeping figure below me. she looks so cute when she sleeps wait WHAT did i just say that Holy shit i think i'm falling for her SHIT OFFENDER IS GOING TO KILL ME. I am actually falling for her and she doesn't even know it GRRR i'm am going insane oh wait i don't have any sanity left ha. i turn and look at y/n she is the only one i really care for after all these years of killing people i am actually caring for someone.


	4. Me and Him

~y/n POV~

I was in the dark again floating like my last dream but this one was different he was there not Zalgo...Jeff but something was wrong he was lying down i quickly ran towards him as i ran to him, he suddenly sat up and turn towards me then i saw it. Half his face was rotten and he only had one eye his other was hanging down to his now visible cheek bone he had so many knifes in his chest and arms as if he had been stabbed by an army he then spoke. hes voice was raspy and soulless he said "you are the one who did this to me...why, why did you do it I.....lo..ved..............yo

I screamed and woke up i looked around to see Jeff looking at me in shock he said" y/n you eyes they are"

before he could finish the sentence Dad burst through the door looking at me in worry and in shock"y/n what happened you screamed and woke the whole house" soon everyone came and looked at me some where angry and some where scared, other where still looking asleep. i turned to look at dad then Jeff i quickly got up from my bed and ran to the bath room i looked in the mirror *HOLY SHIT MY EYES ARE RED* you screamed in your head "y/n calm down and stop screaming in your head please " you dad said looking at you turn and run up it him and started crying in his embrace you look up to see him staring back with a look of worry on his faceless face " d-dad whats happening to me" i look back at the mirror and see that my face is slowly fading i scream and start grabbing my face trying to stop whats happening to my beautiful face (your face is beautiful)

I start crying watching my face slowly " DAD HELP ME WHATS HAPPENING" you scream while looking at your father "im sorry y/n but i can't do anything you are going through the same change me and my brothers when through but something is wrong with the changes you are going through you are changing to fast, for me and my brothers we change in 5 days but you are changing in seconds" he said looking at his brothers who had just walked in you turn to face them they all gasp except slender he just watched you change "take her to doctor smiles NOW" he shouted.

Dad quickly grab you and carried you to doctor smiles. by the time you got there half you face had disappeared and started turning white.i am then placed on a clean silver bench like something you see in hospitals you try to turn and look at you dad but as you started to turn you head but stopped after a wave of pain shot through your body, you scream in pain. You can hear people yelling in the back ground you hear you name once or twice then the door shots open and you see a man in doctors clothes come running in holding a tray " im only here to help im not going to hurt you ok" the man says looking at you, he then grabs a gas mask and places it over you mouth and nose "this might hurt you if your not asleep ok" he then starts pumping the gas into the mask slowly the world starts getting blurry and you slowly go into a dreamless sleep.

~Jeff's POV~

Y/n was fast asleep as I was looking out the window i turn to look at her. she started turning pale i walk over to her and place my hand on her forehead she was burning up i went to the bath room to grab a towel i put it under water when i heard her scream i ran over to her to see her sitting up i went over to her to see if she was ok but something was different her once e/c eyes where now blood red " y/n your eyes they are" but before i could finish my sentence Offender can running in (im to lazy to write what happens the last paragraph so read that one then come beck here)

i look through the window of the operation room and see doctor smiles taking some of y/n blood and other things i see slender stand watching over her as she is on the table i turn around to go back to bed when i bump into Offender, i look up to see him looking at y/n as i move around him one of his tedrils come out and grab me around my waist not tightly but firm i look at him and see him still looking at y/n " can i help you Offender" you say looking at him "no but you can help y/n" he says turning his head to look at me, i can see a smirk on his face slowly my face starts going red. He starts laughing lightly trying not to bring attention to us. I look at his with a confused look on my face " so why are you looking at me like that" i said, i see him smirk again "because you have feelings for my daughter" he states smirking at me, my face going from light pink to beet red i turn my head away from him trying to hid the blush across my face " i though you of all people would have killed her by now but you have feeling for her which really surprises i thought you where heartless but im wrong ha i thought she would really annoy you but hey love is love" he says slowly placing you on the ground and walking away from me not once turning around to look back and it was at that moment that i realised something that i should have figured out earlier i really do love y/n.


	5. what did I do?

~~~warning lots of swearing and sexual references no smut/lemon yet~~~

 

~y/n POV~

I woke up to the sound of yelling I turned my head to see i was on a hospital bed hooked up to heart monitor, air compressors and other things that i didn't recognize that looked really expensive, i hear the door open behind me I then acted like i was asleep i heard a sigh "i can see that you are no longer asleep y/n look at me please." he spoke i turn my head to see Jeff looking at me with a sad look on his face "how are you, are you in any pain" he says shyly not looking me in the eye "I'm fine Jeff why are you here anyways" i said a bit too harshly. Jeff looks up with a upset look now plastered on his face he looks like he's about to cry "i-i just wanted to see if your okay that's all" the last bit only a whisper. He turns around and starts heading for the door.

I sigh "I'm sorry Jeff I didn't mean to put it that harshly im fine um how are you" you say looking at him with a sad smile "i'm good just worried about you looking in a mirror" as soon as he said that i shot up ignoring the pain all over my body and ran to the nearest mirror, i screamed, my hair were black flames, my skin was bleached white and my eyes they were red slits like cat eyes, The middle were red the rest were white, i was a monster.

I turn to see Jeff looking at me with a real smile on his face "i think you look beautiful" he said looking at me with lust in his eyes "i-i am a-a m-monster what happened to me" i say on the verge of tears, Jeff walked up to me looking down on me with pity in his eyes "you should never say that you are most beautiful girl i have ever seen you are the most pure, genuine, person i have ever seen, please don't ever call yourself a monster, you haven't seen a true monster" he says looking away, I raise my hand to the side of his face slowly placing my hand on his cheek, he flinches, i turn his face to look at me his eyes were lost in pain and sorrow "I don't think that you are a monster i think you have had a hard time with your past that's all" I say looking at him dead in the eye, slowly he lowered his head so our noses were almost touching "i love you more and more everyday y/n" he whispers as he presses his lips to mine, i tense up at what he just said but slowly lean into the kiss.

The kiss was slow and soft, i feel a tongue slide over my lower lip asking for entrance, i let him in fighting for dominance knowing that i would lose, slowly i found myself playing with his black hair with his hands around my waist, soon i pulled away for air looking at him with lust in my eyes " i love you too Jeff" I say smiling at him, he smiles back but then his smile fades as he see something behind me, i turn around to see a girl like Jeff with black hair and white skin and no eyes looking at us in disgusted "what a bunch of bullshit Jeff you think that this fuckin whore is better than me BULLSHIT" she screams and storms out of the room.

you turn to see Jeff red with anger "Jeff calm down please" my voices slowly getting more and more worried, he turned to face me, his eyes were on fire from anger "NO ONE SHOULD EVER CALL YOU THAT IN THE WHOLE WORLD" he shouts getting more and more angry "Jeff calm down" you say slowly grabbing his face and putting his in front of my "calm down" you say moving my thumb up and down his face trying to him calm down, slowly he started to calm down, soon he looked down "i'm sorry you had to see me like that" he said moving my hand off his face "hey it's ok, thanks for caring but it's not the first time something like that has ever happened" I say looking away from him "what do you mean by that like its not the first time someone has ever said that to you" slowly getting more and more angry "WAS IT THAT SON OF A BITCH STEPFATHER" he shouted looking for his knife "hey HEY calm down and yes it was my stepfather but he was drunk and it was only one time" i said looking away at the last bit, Jeff stopped "what do you mean one time i saw you getting beaten up multiple times" he said looking at me, I sigh looking away from Jeff "not like that he...um...he...well he called me a lot of bad things and he almost...raped me" I said turning away from him.

~flash back~

"come on you whore you had one thing to do and yet you failed again that's what you are just a mistake" he slurred taking another swig at his whisky, he had told you to get him money for alcohol but you hadn't got any by the time you got home he was already drunk "now get your slutty ass over here now" he shouted, I slowly moved closer to him hanging your head low "now take off your shirt and pants you filthy bitch " he said slowly getting horny a bulge starting to grow in his pants "d-dad no don't do this" you stutter getting more and more nervous of what would happened next "DON'T TALK BACK CUNT" he shouted grabbing the collar of your shirt and pulling you closer to his face full of anger and disgust. He dragged you down the hall to his bedroom, he threw open the door to reveal a room full of empty bottles he threw you on the bed, slamming the door closed behind him"d-dad please don't do this please i'm begging you don't do this" you begged him, all he did was rip your shirt clear off you body, you quickly covered up your chest with you arms, he grabbed your arms and forced them over you head "d-dad please" you whimpered but he ignored you yet again, he then ripped off your shorts, you quickly rip your arms from his hands before he could react you grab a bottle and smash it on his head, knocking his out instantly you quickly ran up to your room and started cry, you eventually fell into a deep and traumatic sleep.

~end of flashback~

you turn to Jeff and see a shocked expression on his, his expression slowly changing to look of anger "did he get a chance to take it" he growled "get a chance to take wh- oh no he didn't i hit him with an empty bottle and then the next day he didn't remember and went back to being a drunk son of a bitch that's what happened" you said you felt a tear slid down your face, a hand the came under your chin and lifted it up so you were looking at Jeff, you looked at Jeff the next thing you knew he was hugging you, your face buried in his huddie, slowly you felt tears streaming down your face, you wrap your arms around him hugging him like you he was the last person on earth.

soon you calmed down enough to look at him, he was looking down at you with fire in his eyes and you knew what this meant

you had to kill you stepdad


	6. a forgotten past

~Jane's POV~

'WHAT IS HE DOING?, JUST BECAUSE HE SAID HE AND I WERE FINISHED DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING AND NOW HE THINKS THIS WHORE IS BETTER WOW SHE ISN'T EVEN PRETTY JUST BECAUSE SHE JUST FINISHED GOING THROUGH THE PASTA CHANGING STAGE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING I MEAN LIKE SHE CAN'T EVER FIGHT AS WELL AS I CAN AND JUST BECAUSE SHE'S THE DAUGHTER OF OFFENDER DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING GRR I'M GOING TO KILL THAT WHORE SOONER OR LATER'

i was walking down the hall when i heard Jeff talking to that little whore "i love you too Jeff " THAT LITTLE BITCH. I looking into the whores room to see her licking his face off, Jeff then looked up and saw me looking at the whole scene "what a bunch of bullshit Jeff you think that this fuckin whore is better than me BULLSHIT" i shout storming away, I storm into my room grab a handful of my throwing knives and climb out the window, i ran all the way over to the portal that lead to the underworld there is only one person who i know would do anything to get that fat ass and that person is the one and only Zalgo.

~Y/n POV~

As Jeff left my room i collapsed onto my bed all i could think about was his face, his body, his past, his mind they are all so perfect in their own way its amazing for a pasta to be like that. As i turn to the window i look up to the night sky and see something in the distance behind the trees i looks like a...human "shit just what i needed to ruin the night' i say climb over the blankets to the window "DAD" i yell soon i feel a presence behind me "i think a human is out there that's not one of the pasta's" I say turning to some that's not my father I gasp

"w-who are you, what are you doing here" i say to the figure hidden in the darkness, there was orange light near the roof 'that's weird where is that coming from' I thought looking up at the light, the figure took a step forward, my mouth gapped open the orange light was his hair he had orange flames like mine, he was tall has a strongly built body probably a jock, he had a tattoo of flames on his right arm, he had red eyes like mine then he spoke "well i am definitely not human and neither are you cutie" he said calmly taking a step forward, i take a step back this continues until i hit the wall "don't be afraid...y/n" he says smirking down at me ,

ok now I'm terrified how the hell does he know my name.. and why did he call me cutie should i tell him that i have a boyfriend i mean he is flirting with me "um so whats your um name hot stuff" WHERE DID THAT COME FROM "haha nice one cause with the fire and everything, the names James by the way" "James nice name for a flaming tomato" i said taking a step towards the door "where are you going sweetheart" quickly grabbing my waist and pushing me against the wall "DA-"i scream but James put his hand over my mouth "now close your eyes and have a nice sleep" as soon as he said that the room started to get blurry and slowly i was unconscious.

~Jeff's POV~

As i left y/n room i went straight to Jane room i stormed into her room to only find that it was empty but the window open and a handful of throwing knives were gone "shit"i said running out of the room and went straight to slender's office "slender we have a problem""i already know" he said not looking up from his work "then what do we do slendy" "i have told you countless times not to call me that and we do nothing" "what do you mean do nothing she's gone we need to find her" "no it's too late now she has already gone through the portal and is just about to join Zalgo...wait WHAT" he yelled getting up from his seat "oh so you didn't know that hmm" i said smirking at his stupidity "and wipe that dirty smirk off your face if you want to live" he said glaring at me, I quickly get rid of the smirk but can't change the fact that my scared smile was at its best. "we need to get everyone togeth...OFFENDER" slender yelled at the top of his lung, next thing offender was standing right beside slender "yea bro" "don't say that and y/n has been kidnapped we need to get her." he said looking paler than normal, the look on Offenders face changed from his calm, normal state to an unbelievable anger in less than 2 seconds "THEN WHAT ARE WE DOING WE NEED TO FIND HER NOW."


	7. chapter 7: the change

~y/n POV~  
slowly the world around me started coming into view, i was in a dark red room, the room had a queen sized bed with red velvet sheets and dark red pillows and a dark wood headboard, a dark wood desk with a black desk lamp. The room itself was massive maybe 10 meter's either way.   
I tried to sit up but i couldn't, i look to my hands and see red flames chains hooked around both my wrists, ankles and my waist. The door to my right clicked and the doorknob turned, the door swung open to reveal James wearing a smug look on his face "well well well look what we have here" he said with a smirk painted across his face,  
 he slowly approached me and stood over me looking down at me he put a hand on my cheek "you look hot all tied up and helpless" he said leaning down until his nose was almost touching mine "can you back off a have a boyfriend" you said growling at him "haha and do you think he cares he doesn't even you are gone and i bet that he won't come and save you" he said leaning in until his lips were right next to my ears "but i will" he said smiling his creepy smile and stood up and then i realised he had an ear piece in his ear, he turn his head and said something into it, he then turn and looked at me and continued speaking into the earpiece.  
I looked around the room trying to find something to use as a weapon as James continued talking into the earpiece i look up to see a piece of wood sticking out from the headboard and boy was it sharp i raised my hand trying to grab it when a hand swooped and grabbed my wrist, i struggled, trying to make him release me all he did was laugh, fuckin laugh at how pathetic i was, and boy was it a mistake on his behalf and soon as he tilted his head back to laugh, my tendrils ripped out of my back and grabbed his arms and legs and his head "who's pathetic now you said still glaring at his as you slowly tightened you grip around his head, a single tendril came out of your back and place directly in front of his heart slowly pushing into his chest, soon the tendril can out of his back with blood flowing down his front and back now, the tendril went straight through his heart.'  
 I looked into his eyes seeing pain and fear then his eyes went dull i dropped the body and started undoing the chairs burning my tendrils knowing that they would heal in less than 10 mins as i finish the last chain on my waist i heard breathing coming from the shadows in the corner of the room where the light never hits as i look to the ground i see that James body has disappeared with a trail of blood leading to the corner as i sit up to get a better view a crackly voice speaks from the corner  
"what a big mistake y/n now you will have to deal with my other side, my true demon and boy is it hungry" he said getting up from the floor with a grunt of pain, i stare in shock and fear as the mangled body of James walked towards me a massive hole in his chest "W-what are you" i stuttered in fear, earning a chuckle from him "Your worst nightmare, now where were we... ah yes i was about to have my lunch" he said suddenly right in front of me, he grabbed my wrist and neck and pinned me to the wall " now don't scream i don't want my father to hear" he smirked getting closer and closer to my neck "what are you?"you whimpered as he approached my throat  
 "i am a vampire sorry I'm a pure blood vampire(vampire knight much?) the last person you will every meet in you miserable life... oh and one last thing once bitten by a pure blood you become a vampire as well as fall in love with them" he said smirking as he licked my throat and was about to bite when the door swung open to reveal a man sorry more like giant standing in the way i look at James, his face had gone pale "James what are you dong with my future fiancé" he growled approaching James at a super fast speed grabbing him by the throat dropping me in the process 'what does he mean fiance' i thought as the man dropped James on the ground and turned to look at me, slowly i got up and  turned to run to the door when as i turned he was right in front of me "now where are you going missy" he said grabbing my waist and lifting me over his shoulder "h-hey put me down please i can walk perfectly on my own" i stutter, he chuckled "but i have a perfect view here that i can stop looking at" he said back, that made me blush "shut up" i squeaked, struggling to get out of his grasp eventually i stop "by the way what is your name" you asked looking at his back, head down. he chuckled "the names Zalgo and i though Slendy might have told you by now and your fate"

oh cliffhanger what's going to happen even i don't know yet (that's a lie by the way)   
see u guys next chapter love you guys   
Issy


	8. chapter 8: whats new

OMFG I'm so sorry 4 months damn sorry have been busy doing...stuff

Y/n POV  
"what about my fate" y/n question the red demon carrying her through a massive hall, he chuckled "oh so u don't know the legend" y/n turned her head to look at the demon "there is a fucking legend" she said looking in shock "oh yeah hold on ill tell you"Zalgo said turning yet another corner and shoving a massive door open to show a living room with a large book shelf and in the corner the was a huge fireplace with what looked like wolfs fighting in it "they are called hell hounds and the don't like people looking at them in that way" he said smirking as he placed Y/n into a chiar with chains conneting to the hand rests and the leg he attacked the chains to her wrist and left one leg then took a seat in a red velvet chiar "um why is everything red?" y/n said looking around the room only to see red carpet, chairs, wall paper, and even books. Everything was blood red. "The reason is that its the colour of blood" he said looking way then turning back looking embarrassed "and my favourite colour" looking straight at me, I stared back then eventually started to crack up laughing "did you really have to get everything tho?" y/n said smirking at Zalgo trying to control her laughter "i don't know I guess I was bored" Zalgo said now laughing at the colour choose.  
"so what was the legend you said you were going to tell me?" y/n questioned looking at Zalgo "Oh yes the legend well lets see there is a legend that a daughter of a demon falls in love with a killer but she get kidnapped and almost raped, the lord  the underworld save her at the last second and he takes her away from civilisation. she ends up falling in love with the demon. the killer she once loved comes back to save her but its too late she got married " he said looking at her, her head was down looking at her shoes ,minutes passes but felt like hours until she finally spoke "is the girl me?" she said still not looking at him "maybe its up to you" he said gently lifting her head with his claws, she looked up at him tears in her eyes "w-why does everything have to happen to me why c-cant I have a normal life like everyone else but no I was abused by my stepdad, almost raped twice and my real dad is a demon w-why just why!" she said now shouting at him with tears streaming down her face.  
Zalgos heart stopped why did she go though all that pain and sorrow, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Doing his best to hug all the pain out of her poor soul. she eventually fell asleep in his arms rhe lifted her sleeping form and walked down their corridor to the bed room and placing he on the bed turn and left but closing the door and saying "oh how pitiful a pure soul life hers should never go through so much pain now to kill her stepfather" he said smirking as he closed the door.  
He turned and walked up to a picture of his family, his mother on the left she was human she had brown hair with grey eyes that sparkled with happiness Zalgo looked like her in his human form, his father on the left looked a lot like him in his demon form with red scales and horns and black eyes with red pupils. As he looked at the picture memories flooded into his head of his past, his mother holding him in her arms, his father ruling the underworld with him on his knee, then the horrible memories started to come through the good, his mother dying in his fathers arms from a shot in the chest from she protecting her husband, his father do into a depression, the world falling into chaos and greed, his father getting attacked and killed as he watched helplessly, then-then he meet her ,beautiful, smart...broken all perfect in their own way.


	9. help

hey guys I am really stuck on what I am going to write for the rest of the book help me plz or should I start a bunch of oneshots? help me plz  
if you guys want to plz send me comments  
lots of love  
bella


End file.
